One, Two Boys by the River
by Halawen
Summary: Clare is walking along the river to clear her head when her name is called and she sees someone she knows. Two guys, a warm day, a cold river sounds like the ingredients for a scintillating day! Smut/Fluff shot starring Plucas poly ship. ONE SHOT!


**Welcome to tonight's shot fluff/smut shot!**

 **Legal: I own nothing but the idea.**

 **Important things to know before reading~**

 ***Peter still lives in town running The Dot and Above the Dot and is business partners with Spinner.**

 ***Lucas still lives and works in Toronto as a security guard.**

 ***it's all in Clare's pov although you probably would have figured that out.**

 **And that does I the rest is in the shot enjoy!**

 **One, Two Boys by the River**

"Hey Clare."

I was surprised to hear my name being called out here. I came out to walk along the Humber River and clear my head after Eli's streaking show at school a couple of days ago, which lead to our breakup. I spent all of Friday dodging the rumors flying around the halls of DeGrassi. Mom and Glen were gone all day, Jake was with Mo all day and I just wanted to get away. So I took Mom's car and came up to Humber River. To a spot that Darcy and I used to walk with Dad, an easy walk along the river, it was peaceful and quiet and I really wasn't expecting to see anyone out here, I just wanted to get some fresh air and clear my head.

"Hey Clare," the voice calls again and I look over to the river to see Peter and another guy fishing.

"Hi Peter," I smile and wave back.

The other guy is looking at me, he seems familiar and I'm sure he went to DeGrassi but I can't place him. Peter says something to the guy and they start walking over to me.

"Hang on a minute," Peter says while they walk through the water. "Clare this is Lucas, Jane's brother," Peter tells me when they reach me and I do recognize Lucas now.

"I thought you looked familiar," I smile at Lucas. He's still looking at me with his eyebrows knit together.

"I don't remember you at all," Lucas replies.

"I probably looked a little different last time you saw me," I comment.

"You must have because I definitely would have remembered someone as hot as you at DeGrassi," Lucas says with a licentious grin while looking me over. Peter responds by smacking Lucas on the arm.

"You want to have lunch with us? We brought plenty and nothing's biting," Peter comments holding up the fishing pole with the bait still on the end.

"Sure, I should probably eat kinda skipped breakfast," I reply following them up the beach to a cooler.

Lucas takes a folded blanket and spreads it out while Peter takes off the hip waders he was wearing to fish, he's wearing jeans underneath them but not shoes although I do see them on the sand near the cooler. Lucas' shoes are there too and once he has the blanket spread out Lucas also takes off his hip waders.

"How are you? I mean after the whole thing with Eli?" Peter asks as he hands me a sandwich. Peter always hears the DeGrassi gossip since he works at The Dot.

"Who's Eli and what happened?" Lucas questions before taking a large bite of his sandwich. While we eat Peter and I give Lucas a condensed history of me and Eli.

"Then Thursday he got high again and showered in the girl's locker room in his clothes, before stripping down and streaking through the school. The next day he broke up with me saying I was what was wrong in this relationship. Yesterday at school was pretty tense and I came out here to think but I'm doing okay," I reply leaning back on the blanket now that I've finished my lunch.

"He sounds like a crazy idiot to me I think you're better off without him," Lucas comments.

"Yeah I probably am but Eli was my first love and he said he was all in. We went through so much and I was ready to make love to him. I was ready, I am ready and Eli is just done, the way he got high and yelled I'm beginning to question if I ever meant anything to him. You know the worst part is I'm not sure I'm over Eli," I sigh. We're silent for a moment but it's getting hot in the sun and I take off my sweater.

"It is a little hot, we should go swimming," Lucas says standing up and taking off his shirt.

Maybe it's the mood I'm in, or perhaps the serene setting, or just maybe it's all that's happened the last few days, or that I find Lucas very attractive in an older, bad boy, forbidden fruit kind of way. Of course, it could just be the amalgamation of it all, whatever the reason when Lucas takes his shirt off I watch him with licentious intrigue. His chest is sculpted, his arm muscles defined, his skin a light tan like heavily creamed coffee. I bite my lip and watch as he takes his jeans off stripping down to his boxers and walking towards the water.

"He's very forward and open like that, kinda has no filter but it is a little hot you want to go swimming? The water's cold but it would probably feel good," Peter comments taking his shirt off.

I must admit I always had a crush on Peter and was a little jealous of his relationship with my sister. He's always been nice to me but I never thought I'd be in this kind of situation with him. He's slimmer and his muscles less defined than Lucas but as I watch Peter take his jeans off I find myself licking my lips at the sight. Peter begins walking to the river and I am now alone on the sand. I'm not wearing a swimsuit but they're swimming in their boxers, I normally wouldn't do things like this, oh what the heck let's go with wanton instinct today.

I take off my top and the guys whistle from the water when my bra is exposed. I bite my lip and feel my cheeks flush a little. My sneakers and socks come off and when I stand to take my jeans off the guys are watching me. They whistle again when my panties are exposed. I walk through the sand to the water, it's really cold but yet I feel quite hot entering the water with the guys watching me.

"Oh this is cold," I shriek when I get to my waist in the water.

"We can keep you warm," Lucas says. One corner of his mouth curling up in a playful yet carnal smirk as he motions to Peter.

Before I can respond I'm suddenly sandwiched between Lucas and Peter! I'm no longer freezing as I feel each of their bodies press to mine. Instinctually I put my hands on Lucas' shoulders while Peter puts his hands on my waist. A breath hitches in my throat as Peter very softly kisses the shell of my ear. I feel the cooling rush of the water between our bodies and yet my body is hot, a fire beginning in the deepest core of my belly and spreading through my body to the very tips of my fingers and toes. Lucas is more forward than Peter, rather than a gentle kiss to my skin he glides his fingers under my bra straps and the top of my bra. His wrists turn as his hands slip under my bra cups adhering to my breasts as if an extension of them. He stops when two of his fingers on each hand surround my nipples and he pinches lightly. A stuttering, breathless, carnal moan is evoked from my lips with this action and my eyes go half-lidded. Peter meanwhile has brushed my hair aside and is trailing soft kisses along my neck.

That fire has become an inferno, I pinch my legs together as that tickle begins to build into an ache. I bite one corner of my lip rolling it between my teeth as another trembling moan comes from lips. I move one hand from Lucas' shoulder combing my fingers into his dark hair and gripping firmly. At the same time I release my lip from my teeth, turn my head back and attach my lips to Peter's. He probes between my lips with his tongue and my lips part for him. His tongue slides in, gliding over my tongue and circling around it. Lucas is still fondling my breasts and begins kissing my collarbone. I don't want to stop, I want this to continue but I don't want to do much more than this in the water and we're in the open. Even in this fairly secluded spot someone could come by at any moment. So as much as I don't want to pull apart from this and stop I force myself to break the kiss.

"I don't want to stop but I don't want to do this here in the open or the cold river, so we should probably go somewhere private," I whisper between baited breaths as they continue to kiss and touch my skin.

Lucas stops kissing along my collarbone and looks up over my shoulder at Peter, "My place is closer."

"Okay let's go to your place," Peter says and they both step away from me as if moving with one mind. As soon as they step away I begin to shiver but then Peter picks me up into his arms and I begin to warm up again.

Peter carries me out to the sand and we wrap up in towels, Lucas gives me his towel so he wraps up in the blanket. We dress quickly and I kind of give up on getting my jeans on my wet skin, so I keep the towel around my waist and get my shoes on. We walk back to their car and they throw everything into the trunk before looking at me.

"Should we take you back to your car so you can follow us?" Peter asks.

"Why don't you bring me back to my car after we finish. I'd rather ride with you," I reply.

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Lucas grins.

I know this is Lucas' car because Peter has a convertible. Lucas has an old black 70s or 60s muscle car and even though there's a back seat he has me sit in the front between him and Peter. Lucas starts driving and at the same moment each of their hands comes down on one of my legs. Then I can play too, as both their hands begin caressing my legs I reach over to caress their crotches through their jeans. As soon as I do that their hands caress a little farther up my legs and they squirm just a bit.

"So I'm curious how you two began hanging out, I don't remember you hanging out with Lucas at all when he was at DeGrassi," I comment to Peter.

"Well a couple of years ago I ran into Lucas at a club on his night off. He bought me a beer and we hung out all night, talked a lot and got pizza at two in the morning and we've been hanging out since. I'd say Lucas is my best friend now," Peter tells me and I smile.

"What a cute bromance story," I smile and look at Lucas. "How far is your place?"

"We're close," he tells me brushing his hand over my clit through my panties and I moan. In turn I cup their crotches and squeeze lightly, their bulges grow a little and the two of them moan. Lucas steps on the gas and speeds the rest of the way to his place. He parks and pulls me out of the car carrying me to the house and gives his keys to Peter to unlock the door.

It's a small but nice little house, one unit of a duplex, a small open living room and kitchen area are what we walk into. A hallway is off the living room and Lucas carries me back, there's four doorways back here I see two bedrooms and a washroom, and I would assume the closed door is a closet. Lucas carries me into the master bedroom and lies me on the bed. He starts kissing my neck while Peter begins tugging my panties down my legs. Peter gets my panties off and begins opening my legs but I break the kiss with Lucas and stop him.

"Hang on I'm barely dressed and you're both fully dressed," I point out.

"Easily fixed Princess," Lucas grins getting up on his knees and taking off his shirt. Peter does the same and they both get their shoes and socks off and then take mine off. Now they're only in jeans and boxers and I have only my bra a t-shirt on.

"Better Princess?" Peter asks and I nod.

Peter grins and grips the bottom of my shirt pulling it over my head. As soon as it's off Lucas unlatches my bra and slides it off my arms. Now I'm totally naked and the guys seem to decide to conquer different parts of me; Lucas reattaches his lips to mine while Peter opens my legs and gets between them once more. Lucas slips his tongue between his lips and licks across my bottom lip coaxing my mouth open. A breath hitches in my throat as Peter caresses up my inner thighs and is then released against Lucas' tongue when it tickles my cheek. I grip Lucas' neck and deepen the kiss just as Peter's tongue strokes my pussy lips. Peter's tongue gently probes into my slit and licks around the sensitive flesh it tingles, I moan into the kiss with Lucas and arch my back.

Lucas begins to roam his hands over my body, his fingers gently caressing my skin until they find my breasts and he squeezes softly. I moan again and then again as Peter's tongue swirls inside of me. Lucas breaks the kiss, I take a deep breath and look down, there's something incredibly carnally pleasing in the sight of Peter's blonde locks between my legs. I comb my fingers into Peter's hair and look up at Lucas, he's getting his jeans and boxers off and grins at me. I can't help but gaze at his naked form, the third boy I've ever seen naked, although he's really not a boy any longer. I accidently saw Jake coming out of the shower once, after our breakup and after we became stepsiblings, it was far too awkward for me to be at all interested in what he looks like naked. And I saw Eli when he stripped naked and went streaking through the school but I was much too shocked and embarrassed to really look but I am really looking at Lucas and very much enjoying what I see.

My eyes don't stay open for long as Peter does something with his tongue that causes my body to quiver and my eyes to go half-lidded. Lucas kneels next to me again; his hands encase my breasts and he kisses them softly. I grip the bed sheets and my eyes open a little, I see Lucas' legs and thighs, and something else standing at attention between them. I want to reach over and grab it but I wonder if I can or if I should. Well they are touching all over my body it's only fair right? Timidly I reach a hand over, barely do my fingertips graze the mushroom head and Lucas moans, his body trembling ever so slightly at my touch. Having evoked such a response in him with so little a touch is thrilling in a way I've never felt. I curl my fingers around the base at the head and stroke gently. Lucas moans again, the head drips with pre-cum and I swirl it with my thumb.

"I think it's time we switched places," Lucas remarks to Peter taking his mouth from my breast.

"Lucas is right; besides you're still dressed Peter," I comment.

"Easily fixed," Peter smiles.

He moves from between my legs and stands at the side of the bed. I watch Peter stripping and feel Lucas moving on the bed, Lucas lies between my legs just as Peter crawls on the bed and I smile watching him crawl naked. Peter grins and captures my lips while Lucas scissors two fingers into me, my hips buck and I moan against Peter's lips. Peter lies on his side, his tongue sliding into my mouth and his hand glides down my body finding my clit. Peter presses on the bundle of nerves and my entire body jerks. I grip into Peter's hair holding tightly as my hips buck. Lucas moves to my other side, lying on his side his lips assail my breasts once more. Peter's hand slides down and two of his fingers slip inside joining Lucas' fingers and they begin rubbing together and I'm now sandwiched between them.

I can feel their cocks rubbing on my thighs, wet with pre-cum. I reach to either side of me and take them in my hands, both of them moan as my hands caress their throbbing erections. The faster I rub the faster their fingers rub inside of me and the more fervently they kiss me. I'm sweating lightly, my body trembling and endless moans sung from my lips. Both my lovers bodies quiver at my touch, they've become hot, almost fevered and I can feel that they're ready to cum. I feel ready to burst myself, in fact I'm sure that if I don't release soon I'm going to die. I buck my hips along their fingers and moan deeply, stroking each of them harder and harder and then at nearly the same second they explode like two fire hoses and I get covered in their hot sicky seed. I shriek slightly from the shock of it and break the kiss to do so.

"Hmm we got you all sticky," Lucas grins licentiously and swirls his finger around in the cum now covering my stomach.

"Yes we did, we should probably shower after this but I don't believe we've completed the task of getting her off yet," Peter comments adding yet another finger to my dripping hole.

"We can fix that," Lucas says before he adds another finger and then his lips attach to mine.

I can hardly move; my body is doing everything of its own accord. Trembling, quaking, sweating, moaning, jerking and then I release! Breaking the kiss to scream out as my body convulses in orgasmic bliss. They slow down their fingers, before pulling them out and my body lurches at the sudden empty feeling.

"We should probably clean you up now, I'll go start the shower," Lucas says stealing another kiss before getting off the bed.

"How do you feel?" Peter questions between gentle kisses on my thighs.

"Exhausted but really good, was that an orgasm?" I ask breathlessly and Peter chuckles a bit.

"Yes that was an orgasm."

"Hey the shower's hot," Lucas calls.

Peter picks me up and carries me into the washroom, Lucas holds open the shower curtain and Peter sets me down when he's stepped into the shower with me in his arms. Peter keeps me in his arms, the shower running between us, and Lucas takes some soap and begins slathering my torso with it. Peter starts kissing my neck and Lucas massages my breasts with his soapy hands even though there's not a lot of their seed on my breasts. I don't mind at all I'm thoroughly enjoying being pampered by the two boys.

"We really got you sticky sorry about that," Lucas apologies taking a loofah to scrub it from my belly.

"It's okay it was fun," I grin salaciously, "incredible actually and I am so completely over Eli."

"Good he didn't deserve you anyway," Lucas smiles.

"Definitely not," Peter agrees momentarily taking his lips from my neck to speak.

I smile and grip the back of Lucas' neck bringing him to me for a sultry and scintillating kiss. I release his lips after a moment and turn my head putting my hand at the back of his neck and capturing his lips for feverishly heated kiss. Who needs Eli I found myself two very attentive men!

 **Hope you enjoyed the fluff and smut.** _ **Next to be updated is You Believed in Me Let Me be Right for You.**_


End file.
